dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "Warriors from Universe 5" Anime: "The Matches Begin! We're All Off to the Planet with No Name! |Race=Frieza's Race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence, revived) Age 2360 (erased from existence) |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Emperor (formerly; anime) Space Pirate |Allegiance=His Empire Team Universe 6 Team Tekka |Classification= |Affiliations=Frieza (counterpart/mentor) }} Frost is a member of the Frieza Race and emperor of Universe 6, being the Universe 6 version of Frieza. Appearance Frost in his first form bears a striking resemblance to Frieza causing Vegeta and Goku to actually believe he was Frieza, however, there are key differences from Frieza. Most noticeably is that his skin is blue while his torso and head are pale-blue. Frost also doesn't have the full lips and wrinkles, but he has rounder and smoother ears, and doesn't have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. Personality Frost portrays himself as a gentleman who respects his opponent in combat. He does seem to have a cocky side and advised Goku to surrender after he overpowered in him after his first transformation. At first there's no mention of Frost never displays any evil traits nor is a space pirate, with Piccolo even noting that he does sense any evil in him. His willingness to use his stingers stems from feeling threatened by his opponent - not viewing them as a weapon - and also dislikes participating in the Tournament - viewing it as a waste of time. While fighting Vegeta after being labelled a cheater; he decides not to use his stingers and simply to try to win in a fair fight. After being defeated Piccolo believes that over time Frost may become more and more like Frieza. Piccolo's assumption is proven correct by the time of the Tournament of Power as he mentions that he likes ruling with an Iron Fist. Frost is rather obedient to Frieza and develops a genuine fondness to the tyrant even to point where he felt hurt of Frieza betrays him. He obediently eliminates most of Universe 9 (except the Danger Trio) and Krillin before being betrayed and eliminated by Frieza. Upon meeting Dial - Frost begins to realise that he doesn't have to allow him to become like Frieza to become more powerful and even slowly reverts to his more gentleman-like traits. Biography Temporal Disturbance Saga During the Temporal Disturbance Saga; Grandpara uses his abilities to abduct Age 780 sometime after the Tournament and has his powers enhanced to the point that he manages to obtain the Super Evolution. He was easily overpowered by Dial and Vegeta and later again by Xeno Kakarot as the Saiyan warrior takes over the fight. After Grandpara's control is broken; Frost attempts to join the fight against Grandpara, but he is warped back to the past. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga Prior to the beginning of the Octofinals; Frost is recruited by Tekka to become a member of his team along with Ganos. Frost manages to save Tekka multiple times in the Octofinals before attempting to eliminate Pinich by destroying the ring, however, he accidentally flies out of bound causing both his elimination and erasure. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight- The ability to fly through the manipulation of Ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Tail Attack - Frost uses his tail in combat. *Chaos Beam - Frost's version of Death Beam **Death Bullet - A very faster finger beam used by Frost in his 2nd Form. **Chaos Shot - A rapid-fire/area of effect version of Chaos Beam *Explosive Wave - A blast of Ki *Chaos Wave - Frost's version of Death Wave. **Chaotic Scissor Stream - A dual-version of Chaos Wave. Frost fires two Chaos Waves in the form of a V. *Chaos Ball - Frost's version of Death Ball. **Chaotic Supernova - A stronger version of Supernova used by Frost in his Super form. *Dirty Burst - Used several times against Goku and, and once against Skwash. *Heavy Finish - A heavy blow to the gut. *Final Strike - Frost utilises a rush attack similar to one of Vegeta's rush attack. *Final Blow - Frost utilises a rush attack similar to one of Vegeta's Rush Attacks. |-|Transformations= ;First Form This is the form that Forst introduced in. His first form bears a striking resemblance to Frieza causing Vegeta and Goku to actually believe he was Frieza, however, there are key differences from Frieza. Most noticeably is that his skin is blue while his torso and head are pale-blue. Frost also doesn't have the full lips and wrinkles, but he has rounder and smoother ears, and doesn't have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. ;Second Form/Assault Form Similar to his First Form; Frost's Second Form is similar in appearance to Frieza's Third Form. He uses this form against Goku before entering his True Form. ;True Form Frost's form that he was born in. In this form; he appears almost harmless, lizard-like, and becomes short. His horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. Unlike his first form; Frost now has the white boots, shins and wristbands and he has white skin on his face (the lines on his cheeks remained intact), abdomen, lavender skin on his arms and hands and indigo sections on shins head and abdomen and shins with poisonous needles in his wrists. ;Controlled by Grandpara After being abducted and powered up by Grandpara; Frost gains a greenish aura around his body and the whites of his left eye turns black. While in this state; Frost has no control over his body even in his Super Evolution form as he is forced to fight Dial, Vegeta, and later Xeno Kakarot. ;Super Evolution Frost was able to access this form due to Grandpara's attempt to empower and strengthen him. In this form; he becomes taller and two white horns grow out Frost's head and curve upwards. He gains additional spikes on his wrists, his back, and a single spike protruding from his tail. His eyes become blank red similar to Cooler's eyes while also gaining a visor that covers all, but his eyes. Despite his massive power jump - he is able to land a blow on either Dial or Vegeta, but he is able to fair against Xeno Kakarot in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Category:Frieza's Race Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Universe 6 Characters